


of fate and other enablers

by rhubsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Confident Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Minor Injuries, Omega Will Graham, Porn with Feelings, Sigma Will Graham, Sigmaverse, Smut, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, sigma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhubsi/pseuds/rhubsi
Summary: Will is a Sigma, people of rare second genders who present as Alphas but only on the outside. They can mate with either Omegas or Alphas, and change their secondary gender accordingly.And Hannibal... Hannibal is an Alpha who doesn't know. Until he finds out.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 487





	1. Chapter 1

It began, as Will put it, amidst a clusterfuck of a situation. Hannibal had preferred to call it by a more delicate name - _unforeseeable circumstances_ – which made Will scoff and roll his eyes.

Italy had been kind to them, right up to the point where it hadn’t. Hannibal wasn’t sure how Jack had gotten on their trail so quickly, and they were forced to abandon their current location and leave as soon as possible. The two were on their way to one of the more secluded ports of Venice when Hannibal had cut himself on a spiked fence. The wound to his side had been shallow but large, meaning that they had to get somewhere safe before they left a blood trail.

Will assessed the situation with clenched teeth, thinking furiously. There was clearly some debate raging on in his mind, and Hannibal was loathe to disturb him. But Jack was an Alpha, with a single-minded goal, and they needed to move quickly.

“Will,” he prompted gently. “I can handle the blood for a while, but I must warn you that I will be in need of medical supplies soon after.”

“Yes,” Will replied, distracted. He went quiet for some more time before making up his mind. “Come with me, and _don’t_ say anything.”

Will dragged the Alpha through narrow streets, and Hannibal wondered at the sudden display of confidence. When had Will memorized these back roads?

Will brought them to a halt in front of a building, and Hannibal eyed the sign warily. An omega fertility clinic. There was no way two Alphas would be allowed access in there; was Will planning on killing his way through the front doors? He clutched at his side, hoping that the seeping blood wasn’t too visible.

“Let us in,” Will said in a clipped voice at the guard standing in front of him. The guard looked at the two of them and frowned.

“This place is only open to omegas and their mates-”

Will drew himself up to his full height, and as he blinked his eyes turned hazel. “Let us in,” he repeated.

Hazel eyes. _Omegan_ hazel eyes.

Hannibal froze, and Will had to tug him through the doors as the guard stepped aside to let them through. He let himself be led in, as his world tilted sideways.

Will wasn’t supposed to be an Omega. He was an Alpha, who smelled of dogs and anxiety and medicine and –

“That disgusting aftershave,” Hannibal said out loud, wondering how he’d missed the fact that it was actually a scent blocker. He looked back at Will, who was talking to the receptionist at the front desk in hushed tones.

“He’s going into rut, and I think he injured himself in his rut haze,” Will was saying. “No, we don’t need medical assistance. I just want to rent out one of your heat rooms for a few hours. Yes. Thank you.”

To their credit, the staff was very efficient and very discreet. They were given a room in no time, with medical supplies, food, and a promise that no scents or sounds would leak out of the room for the next twelve hours.

Will stood with his back to the wall, watching as Hannibal cleaned and dressed his wound. He let the psychiatrist work in silence for a bit, until eventually speaking up.

“You weren’t really supposed to find out this way,” Will admitted. “But it’s the best solution I can think of. No one knows I’m not an Alpha, and Jack won’t be allowed to search this place no matter what. Italian laws are very protective of fertility clinics.”

“It would have been impossible for you to pass the tests at the Academy,” Hannibal frowned. “They are extremely thorough in their screening; they would have picked you out as an Omega immediately.”

Will stared down at Hannibal with a slightly confused look on his face before his expression cleared in understanding.

“Hannibal,” he said slowly. “I’m not an Omega. I’m a Sigma.”

Hannibal’s eyes widened as he looked at the man standing in front of him. A Sigma. A gender so rare that the only thing known about them was that they physically looked and smelt like Alphas. After they accepted a mating bite, however, they would turn into either an Omega or an Alpha, depending on the secondary gender of their mate. It was human evolution in its early stages, happening right before Hannibal’s eyes.

“We tend to hide our genders; most of us continue to pretend we’re Alphas and go on to mate an Omega. No one gets to know that way, and it’s a lot safer,” Will continued. “It’s a good thing that it’s genetic, otherwise it would have been hard to make sure we’re all safe. Government testing and all,” he laughed humorlessly.

Hannibal listened to him speak in awe. The things that Will were saying were clearly Sigman secrets, because none of what he’d just said was mentioned in any research. He remembered being a young boy and reading avidly about Sigmas, about the almost fairy tale-like way they were spoken about, and wondering what it would be like to meet one. And now Will- his Will-

Hannibal paused there.

Was Will really his? He had been forced to reveal his gender out of necessity, and the Alpha had no way of knowing what Will had really intended to do. Perhaps the profiler had planned on just living his life as an Alpha, killing alongside Hannibal as they evaded Jack and his team. After countless manipulations and transgressions, it would be no wonder if Will had no intention of submitting to and being mated to Hannibal Lecter.

“Had you any intention of revealing your true nature to me?”

Will hummed, thinking to himself as he unwrapped a granola bar that the clinic had provided for them, seemingly unaware of the anguish roiling inside Hannibal.

“I would have hoped to do it under better circumstances,” he admitted. “But one would argue that it had to have happened sooner or later, the entire situation considered. And I would be hard pressed to find Sigman heat suppressors while on the run.”

“I was unaware that Sigmas went into heat,” Hannibal replied carefully.

Will shot him a grin. “I’m going to be living with an unmated Alpha for the foreseeable future. Can’t help it if my body jumps to conclusions all on its own.”

Hannibal felt faint at the thought of Will in heat. While he prided himself on his self-control, Will seemed to be in the habit of frequently challenging everything Hannibal knew about himself.

“You seem to be quite unbothered with the prospect of going into heat with me around,” he said stiffly.

“Well, Hannibal,” Will drawled. “I trust you’ll be a gentleman throughout the whole process. After all, it would be the proper thing to do.”

Hannibal let out an exhale, wondering how he was going to be able to resist Will at that time. The profiler seemed to place an immense amount of faith in his ability to give the Sigma space and to stay away. Perhaps he would just leave for the duration of Will’s heat, he speculated. Ensure that Will would be safe and stock up on food, and then leave Will to his own devices. He briefly meditated on the sheer cruelty of this whole situation, before attributing it to penance.

“It definitely would,” Hannibal murmured in response, and Will’s responding smile sliced through his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The twelve hours that they had spent in the fertility clinic had helped. Jack’s inability to capture them at that crucial time had severely damaged the influence that he had in Venice, and he was forced to go back to Quantico and conduct the search from there.

With this window of opportunity, getting out of Venice was relatively easy. They took a boat out of the city and ditched it as soon as they could, ensuring to switch their mode of transport as often as possible. The pair headed towards Vienna, with the eventual goal of biding their time at the Lecter Mansion until their names were taken off the world’s Most Wanted lists.

Hannibal drove, with Will in charge of the maps. They were two hours from Vienna, the drive taking a lot longer than it should have because of the detours they took; Hannibal deeming it a necessary precaution.

Will sifted through the bag that the people at the fertility clinic had provided him. With that public display of hazel eyes but clearly smelling of Alpha, it was easy for the staff to put two and two together. They promised not to keep any records of their stay, though, thrilled to have met a Sigma for the first time in their lives.

“We’re almost out of water,” Will said. “And it’s getting dark. We need to rest for the night.”

Hannibal hummed, deep in thought. “I have reached out to Chiyoh, and she has prepared a safe house for us in the outskirts of the city. It would be best to spend at least a week or two there, so we can prepare for the rest of our journey.”

Will glanced over at Hannibal. “We’ve been on the run for about a month. I think I’ll be going into heat in two weeks or so. Just letting you know.”

Hannibal pressed his lips together, willing every atom in his being to not react to that. “I’ll make sure to get everything prepared for you.”

They settled into the house over the next week in an awkward dance around each other. The looming arrival of Will’s heat had Hannibal on edge, and the calmness that Will displayed had the Alpha even more stressed out.

After four days of their strained living situation, Hannibal woke up to pheromones soaking the air.

He gasped in a breath and regretted it immediately, the smell of lightning, the sea, and petrichor mixing into something cloying and enticing. It was something the Alpha had never scented before, but something in him knew it was Will. He stumbled out of bed in an uncharacteristic display of weakness, forcing himself to get out of the house and into the woods through their back yard.

He should have planned better. He should have known that Will was in pre-heat, he should have left the house two days ago and stayed away for the next week. Hannibal leaned against a tree, pulling in breaths of fresh air in a bid to clear his head. He was trembling slightly, struggling to resist the urge to turn right back and to bury his face in the Sigma’s throat.

He got back to his feet, preparing to move deeper into the woods, when he heard the back door slam open. He turned around, looking through the trees and catching sight of Will standing at the entryway, in nothing but a sheet wrapped around him and radiating pure fury.

“Where,” he said in a low voice, “do you think you’re going?”

“Will,” Hannibal said, taking a step back. “Please go back inside the house, you’re in heat and I can’t trust myself-”

“ _Trust_ yourself? To do _what_?” the Sigma snarled. “I’m in heat and you want to leave me alone?!”

Hannibal hesitated, wondering just how heat-addled Will was. “I know you would prefer it if you spent your heat without me-”

Will’s face twisted in rage as he stormed towards Hannibal. “What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“I am aware you were forced to reveal your Sigman nature to me and that I am at fault for triggering your heat. As I promised you before, I will respect your wishes and stay away from you during this time,” Hannibal ground out, trying not to breathe in the scent of heat that was clouding his mind.

Will stopped walking, stunned, as he stared at Hannibal. He looked painfully beautiful, barefoot in the middle of the woods like a forest nymph. The sunlight streamed through the foliage, and Hannibal’s heart ached as understanding began to crystallize in Will’s eyes.

“When I said I wanted you to be a gentleman I said I wanted you to _fuck_ me!” Will’s voice rose in a perfect scream. “I’ve killed with you and _for_ you, I’ve evaded the police with you and told you that I’m a Sigma! You think I _don’t_ want you?”

Hannibal swallowed. “You are delirious, Will, and I do not wish to take advantage of you when you are-”

Will’s growl resonated through the woods. “Don’t fucking tell me if I’m delirious or not. I’m going to be incapable of movement in the next hour and if you aren’t going to help me with my heat I’ll just go into town and find someone-”

In an almost unconscious response, Hannibal pressed Will up to the nearest tree. As he snapped back to his senses and started pulling away in apology, Will’s arms snaked around his neck, crashing their lips together.

Hannibal let out a groan, allowing Will to press their bodies together. He dragged his hands up the Sigma’s narrow waist, settling on both sides of his face as he deepened the kiss, asking for permission with a nibble.

Will parted his lips, arching his back as his hands buried themselves into Hannibal’s hair. His leg hiked up the Alpha’s waist, grinding desperately into him. Will’s scent turned impossibly sweet, with Hannibal finally in his arms.

“Take me to bed, Hannibal,” Will murmured against his lips, and Hannibal wondered why he had ever tried to resist this devastating creature. He hoisted Will up, grinning at the yelp that the other man let out, and made his way towards the house. It was difficult to coordinate his motor skills to lead them to his bedroom, what with Will sucking bruises into Hannibal’s neck, marking him and claiming him.

Hannibal entered the room and walked to the bed, dropping Will on it unceremoniously. Will laughed as the Alpha crawled to him and surrounded him, peppering kisses everywhere.

“Rude, Doctor Lecter,” he said breathlessly. “I might just - _haah_ – have to eat you for that.”

“There’s more than one way to eat a man,” Hannibal replied, biting into the soft flesh of Will’s inner thigh, “and for that I will be eternally grateful.” The keen that Will let out was high pitched, and something that Hannibal decided on the spot that it was something he wanted to hear again.

“Promises, promises,” the Sigma said, biting at Hannibal’s lips. “I’m ready, Hannibal, hurry up.”

Hannibal chuckled, giving Will a sidelong glance as he pressed his lips into Will’s into his hipbone. His fingers fluttered at Will’s entrance, gathering the slick there and pushing in slowly. He curled his fingers in a beckoning motion, his experience as a doctor meaning he could quickly find-

“Oh,” Will’s eyes widened as his back arched off the bed, hands flying up to grip at Hannibal’s biceps. “ _Yes_ ,” he hissed out. “That. Do that. More.” Hannibal acquiesced, fingerfucking Will at a punishing pace, pressing one hand on Will’s thigh to hold him still as he writhed under the Alpha. After deeming him to be prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out swiftly, reaching down to undo his pants to finally free his cock that had been rock hard the entire time. Will’s hands joined his, scrambling to reach for the buttons and Hannibal huffed out a laugh at his eagerness.

Finally, he leaned back down over Will, waiting for a heartbeat – “Hurry _up!_ ,” Will snapped – before thrusting in with one smooth motion. Heat pooled into his stomach as he closed his eyes, feeling his world realign. Everything suddenly narrowed down to where he and Will were connected, and Hannibal inhaled sharply. He looked down at Will, staring into his glassy eyes, hazy with lust.

“Fuck,” Will gasped out between thrusts, “we should have been doing this since Baltimore.” He tangled his fingers in Hannibal’s hair, tugging him closer to lick into his mouth.

“I am inclined to agree,” Hannibal grunted out, biting at Will’s clavicle. Will stared at him for a bit, before taking Hannibal by surprise and flipping them over. Hannibal exhaled harshly, staring up at the Sigma currently astride on his lap, legs splayed on either side.

“You’re talking too much,” Will said, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips in a truly sinful way. “I want you _incoherent_ , Alpha,” he murmured. “You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of this.”

“How lucky I am,” Hannibal whispered, his voice faltering as Will clenched his muscles in warning. “But Will, it is _you_ that I want to see incoherent, in the throes of your heat.” Will rolled his eyes, opening his mouth for another snarky reply, before Hannibal planted his feet into the bed, thrusting up into the Sigma, who let out a startled moan, tipping forward and digging his hands into Hannibal’s shoulders. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Hannibal sat up, making Will loose his balance and fall into the bed. He loomed over the younger man, placing Will’s legs over his shoulders and leaning until he was almost bent in half. Will whined, hands flying up and grabbing at the sheets to find some purchase. Hannibal single-mindedly chased their release, reaching down below to jerk Will off to completion. In a few strokes Will was spilling over his hand, entire body drawing up in a way that made Hannibal succumb to the pressure as well. His knot swelled inside Will, and the Alpha instinctively bit down hard into his neck.

The two stayed in that position as Will’s biology slowly began to change, Omegan sweetness seeping into what was previously a mild Alphan scent. In a few hours he would smell like a mated Omega, the scent and the bite on his shoulder serving as a warning to the rest of the world. Hannibal’s chest rumbled softly at the thought of that, and he looked down at the pliant man underneath him.

Will looked up at him, his eyes shining and his face flushed. His chest was still heaving, but the grin that he had on his face was that of pure bliss.

“Took you long enough,” he murmured up at the Alpha in whose arms he was cocooned.

“I was not sure,” Hannibal admitted. “I had thought – I had hoped – I did not want to hurt you again, Will.”

Will let out a sigh, his arms loosely wrapped around Hannibal’s neck. “I know. It’s never easy with the two of us, though. I’m glad it was you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal closed his eyes, pressing his face into Will’s neck. They stayed together like that for a while, breathing in each other’s scents and committing it to memory. Will shifted so they were more comfortable, and the two of them slept, content in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to Watermelonsmellinfellon for the sigma concept, i made a couple of changes though!
> 
> I really like the concept of a Sigma, and I hope you enjoyed reading my take on it. For clarification, Sigmas present as Alphas only on the outside (physical attributes like strength). Biologically they are built like Betas. 
> 
> It's nature's way of keeping a Sigma's options open basically!  
> If they mate with an Omega, they turn into an Alpha and can do a mating bite etc, not too many changes.  
> If they mate with an Alpha, their scent changes and they become an Omega. I highly recommend you don't stress yourself out thinking about the biology aspect of it. It's a fic, so it's all chill!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
